Punishment
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: "Ace has never longed to be gentle with Luffy, and although he did in fact love the little brat, romance wasn't something he ever dreamed of practicing in such times as this with his little brother." ... Warnings and stuff inside.


I tried for something darker with this fanfiction, inspired by Aceisawesome's review on D Is For Demented. They wanted something where Luffy was tortured more, and well I don't know if this lives up to their expectations but I really, really enjoyed this. XD I think I might've went too dark... But that's just me, lol. I'm like that depending on the pairing.

Also inspired by one of my RL friends, who gave me a few ideas for this little story, lol.

Anyway...

Pairing: Ace/Luffy.

Warnings: Contains explicit yaoi between our favorite brothers!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Boo!

Note: There might be spelling errors in this. It's late, I'm tired and I'm also dealing with a cold so uh... I'm not all here right now when it comes to trying to perfect everything, lol.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace loves his visits with his little brother. They're always fulfilling and well worth the trip.

The only thing better than that, is when he catches the ship at a new town and just so happens to catch Luffy before he leaves. The others would go off about their own business within the place and Luffy stayed behind.

As much as exploring a new place excited and appealed to him, he enjoyed his time with Ace more. Even if Ace had some out of the ordinary new ideas for them to try out when he caught Luffy alone.

Such as, leading him around the ship with a leash and collar, having Luffy follow where ever he went.

Luffy didn't mind that though. He usually liked the things Ace had him do, and playing the role of Ace's dog was no exception. Even if, he was most of the time completely naked, and always ended up bent over the table, or whatever else they just so happened to be next to when Ace wanted him.

He guessed that's why Ace rarely let him stay in his clothes, it was easy access...

It was never a surprise anymore though, and it was always a pleasure in a way. He was always just as ready to go as Ace was, but Ace always kept him waiting a little while, just to torture Luffy until he was begging and pleading and whining that it's been too long since he's last been with Ace... And Ace would just grin down at him, speaking to him in ways that made Luffy feel as if he was on fire, without even having to be touched by Ace.

It was a delicious torture. Not being allowed to touch himself, nor Ace in any sexual matter but instead just being down on his knees, tugging at Ace's shorts and pleading until Ace gave in.

But, today had been just slightly different. Ace had a new idea he wanted to try out, and while it still involved a leash of sorts, Luffy was unsure if he'd like it...

"Oniisan!" Luffy's whine echoed throughout the empty ship.

"Humph, stop your whining." Ace growled, with annoyance.

"They hurt!" Luffy retorted, glancing down to take in Ace's new and 'thrilling' idea.

Ace always brought along new things with him when he visited Luffy. Today it was clamps attached to his nipples.

Luffy has come to love everything Ace has introduced to him but this one he wasn't too sure on.

"You'll get use to them." Ace stated, but in a way he hoped Luffy didn't. He enjoyed seeing the boy in pain and hearing him whimper all because of the things he'd do to Luffy.

Luffy sniffled, looking further down to Ace who was kneeled before him and working on another idea of his - tying off Luffy's balls.

"Do we gotta do all this?" Luffy asked, and Ace could hear the tears that threatened to come forth in the boy's voice.

"Yes, it's what big brother likes." Ace replied, tightening the string around Luffy's sac.

Ace enjoyed spicing their relationship up. It's what kept the drive there. He's never had another person who'd agree to all that Luffy has done. The little brat's been like a slave to him, always loyal and willing and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's too tight Ace!" Another complaint.

Perhaps the string around Luffy was tighter than it should be but that's just as Ace wanted it.

"There, we are good to go little brother." Ace stood straight and took a step back, grinning as he surveyed his work.

The sight of a naked Luffy, with the clamps on and his balls tied off, was something Ace wished he could witness every waking moment.

Luffy was just as twisted as he. Ace had no doubt. Otherwise he wouldn't agree to this...

Nobody else did...

Marco never done this stuff with him, he was basically just like a female, laid back and took it the classic way, and God knows Smoker was above it and would rather see Ace in Luffy's place if he even agreed to Ace's ideas.

But like hell that would happen! Ace was nobody's bitch. He could be submissive, but he wasn't anyone's to be ordered around.

But, that aside; Ace's demented side demanded to be shown and he be the dominate within his wild fantasies and his little brother was perfect, simply perfect for it all. They shared a world Ace had with no one else.

"Mm... So sexy..." Ace muttered, still with his grin. "But... There's something missing..." His grin fell, as he tilted his head slightly to the side, thinking on what it was exactly.

Luffy just stared at him.

"I got it!" Ace suddenly said, snapping his fingers and Luffy wondered just what did he get exactly?

"Come little bro." Ace said, tugging at the chain clamped to Luffy's nipples.

Luffy gave a low whine, following behind his brother

* * *

"Ace, I don't think this is a good idea... If Zoro comes back and-" Luffy's protest was cut off with a grunt from Ace as the older tied his wrists against the work out bar Zoro had in the crow's nest.

"I don't care. It was either here or one of the girl's beds." Ace said with a shrug, as he knelt down and spread the boy's legs, tying each ankle to the metal as well. "It's better this way anyhow." He added, stepping back to admire his work once more.

"Now, for the real fun to begin." Ace smirked, and although Luffy couldn't see it - for the fact Ace had wrapped a blind fold around his eyes - he still could sense that smirk in Ace's tone.

Luffy could hear a shuffle and guessed Ace was looking through the duffle bag he often brought along with him these days.

Luffy nearly shivered at the possibilities of something new or something he's well accustom to but loved none the less.

"Alright Lu, we're gonna try something new today." Ace said, and Luffy tilted his head to the side when he heard a case of sorts click open.

"What is it Oniisan?" He asked curiously, although he doubted Ace would fill him in on much. That was just the older's way, he liked everything to be a surprise.

"Oh, something I think you'll enjoy." Ace grinned to himself, taking out the first metal rod in the case. "Just do not squirm around like you normally do or it'll hurt, understand?" Ace asked, reaching for a bottle he had in the case.

Luffy nodded.

"Good." Ace pushed the slightly budded end into the bottle of lubricant, then made his way back over to where Luffy was.

Ace then took hold of Luffy's cock, and gave a rub over the slit with the metal.

Against Luffy's control, his body jerked under the new sensation. "A-Ace, wh-what are you doing?" He asked, hesitantly.

"What did I tell you? No moving." Ace nearly growled, keeping a firm grip on the younger's member.

Luffy gritted his teeth, nodding once more.

"Just trust your big brother." Ace leaned in close, and Luffy could practically feel the other's lips on his before they ever touched.

Yet, Ace pulled away just before their lips met and Luffy whimpered.

Ace paid it no mind, as he slowly worked the rod into his brother.

A growl left the younger as Luffy struggled not to squirm in his restraints.

"A-Ace..." Was all Luffy could manage to say through a hiss.

"Shh, be good or you won't get your reward." Ace threatened in a soft tone, a whisper almost.

Luffy bit into his bottom lip, his body quivering just ever so slightly.

It wasn't that he disliked this, no. It was something new, something he knew that only they would share with each other - they're little world of darkness. But, it was just a weird feeling, having something inserted _there_. He wasn't use to it. But, it wasn't about what he was use to. It was about pleasing Ace. That was his job. Ace holds the reins and decides all that happens between them.

Ace took a little bit more time, of gently moving the rod into his brother, before pulling it out and Luffy let out a sigh.

As if the older was done though. Oh no, that was a good while away.

But needless to say, Luffy endured this new 'thrill', holding back his whines to the best of his ability each time Ace retrieved one of the rods with an end just slightly bigger than the last.

With Luffy's eyes covered, the sense of feeling intensified and he easily picked up on the change in size.

Each hurt at first as they further stretched him and even though Ace would scold him from the sounds that had escaped him, he had to admit this was the hottest thing he's ever done with Luffy... Not to mention the reaction he got when he would pull at the clamps on Luffy's nipples. That had Luffy unable to refuse his groans and had him nearly screaming out from the sweet torture, and Ace couldn't think of a place he'd rather be than right here, right now.

Watching the boy just barely wiggle about, and hearing Luffy's whimpers of his name, and his moans of how he didn't think he could take much more between pants, Ace has never been _this_ hard in his entire life. He wouldn't say it, because Luffy wasn't allowed to hear such things from him, but it was painful.

Yet, that too was something that he enjoyed... A sadistic man if there ever was one, and it was only a side Luffy has brought out of him.

Ace has never longed to be gentle with Luffy, and although he did in fact love the little brat, romance wasn't something he ever dreamed of practicing in such times as this with his little brother. He's always had the urge to see Luffy squirm and groan all at his expense... He's always enjoyed seeing Luffy hurt from the things he would do, even dating back to when they were mere children and Ace would over power his brother in their silly little fights.

Only he was allowed this, allowed to have Luffy though. If another so little as touched his brother, let alone thought of doing the things Ace has done to him, Ace would kill them where they stood.

Luffy was _his_.

"One more to go little brother." Ace said, after he had pulled the previous rod out of Luffy.

"P-please Ace... No more..." Luffy pleaded through pants for air.

"Hm? Are you protesting against me when we just have one more?" Ace asked, and right away Luffy could tell by the tone of the older's voice what was to come next.

Ace always had a sort of darkness to his tone, and a slight growl whenever he found something to further punish his brother for.

Ace kneeled down, grabbing the last rod.

"Little brother doesn't get to say what goes, remember?"

Luffy wiggled about as much as the restraints allowed him, when he felt the end of the last rod against his slit.

"Ace," Luffy whined.

Ace growled, the grip he had on Luffy's cock tightening. "Fighting back isn't being a good boy, now is it?"

Luffy didn't respond though, and that only gave Ace all the more reason for his next idea.

"Alright... If that's how it's gonna be..." Ace trailed off, letting go of the younger and stepping away.

Again, Luffy could hear Ace search through the bag. He didn't know what was to come nor did he let on that it excited him. Ace loved his resistance and that's the only reason Luffy would say no or to stop.

Ace took out his next tool and made his way behind Luffy.

"Such a bad brother you are to me, always misbehaving ..."

Luffy shuddered at the feel of hard leather strips gliding along his rear and he knew right away what Ace had thought of now. Ace has used this tactic on him many of times, it seemed to be the man's favorite.

"You need to learn who's the boss!" Ace exclaimed, and within a second's time Luffy felt the hit of the leather against his flesh, making him scream... And oh did that excite Ace to no end. He couldn't help himself but to do it again right after.

Luffy drew in a deep gasp, and bit down into his bottom lip in order to not make a sound. It was a pathetic attempt though, he knew this.

The flogger Ace used was unlike anything he's felt before. It stung more than Ace's own fiery hand and it wouldn't be long until he was crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure both under his brother's punishment.

"Haven't I made it clear, to respect me, Lu?" Ace asked, holding off another thrilling hit and instead guiding the leather over the red marks already left.

Luffy let out a pant with a groan following.

Ace had a coldness to his voice, and if Luffy didn't have the blind fold on, he was certain Ace's expression was rid of any emotion. But, it only sent a chill up Luffy's spine, making him want to moan from just the tone of Ace's voice alone.

Ace loved to torture him... And that was alright. He was one to become bored easily, just as Ace was, and if they lived a simple sex life of him just lying back in bed and letting Ace merely thrust into him, it would never work out. They wouldn't have this. Ace wouldn't share these moments with him. And Luffy was well aware of Ace's other lovers, just the same as he knew this only happened between them, a sort of brotherly thing in their eyes.

He wasn't giving that up, not even for the world and all its meat. He'd endure any amount of pain Ace had to throw at him...

"And yet you continue to be rude to me, by not answering me... Wrong thing to do!" The yell echoed throughout the room, just as well as the crack of the flogger again, followed by Luffy's shriek.

"I-I'm sorry Ace..." Luffy breathed out.

"It's too late for sorry, Luffy..." Again, the flogger snapped against Luffy's rear, nearly breaking skin and another one of Luffy's screams rang like music to Ace.

The older smirked, moving his hand over the fresh mark. Luffy jerked under the warm sensation.

"If only your nakama could see you right now... They wouldn't think so highly of their captain." Another thing Ace enjoyed, taunting and looking down on Luffy with his words.

Luffy merely panted, unable to say much.

"They'd see a side they never would've dreamed existed in you... Letting your older brother take such control of you, putting you back in your rightful place."

Luffy could hear it, that grin in Ace's tone and he moaned, longing to see it.

"Do you know where that is?" Ace asked, now guiding the flogger up along Luffy's back.

"Y-yes..." Luffy answered swallowing deeply.

"Where?" Ace questioned, his eyes holding a glare on Luffy's face and he held up his tool of punishment, preparing for another strike if the answer was wrong.

"Under Oniisan... I' am yours to do with as you please..." Luffy muttered.

"No one else's?" Ace pushed further.

"No. Only Ace can have me." Luffy answered, looking over his shoulder, even though all he could still see was the blackness of the blindfold. "And I don't mind, because I only want my brother."

"Well then, I suppose you haven't ignored all lessons taught to you." Ace stated, lowering the flogger, before finally throwing it back over to the bag.

"Punishment's over, time for your reward... Do you remember what you do now?" Ace asked, already undoing the restraints Luffy was in.

"Yeah!" Luffy said, suddenly cheerful. "I get to taste Ace, then he helps me!" Luffy grinned, as he was set free.

"Exactly." Ace undone the blind fold, letting it fall to the floor. Luffy was greeted by the man with a smirk.

"Down." Ace commanded, placing a hand on top of Luffy's head and urging him to kneel before him. Luffy didn't say a thing, doing as Ace instructed.

The younger reached up, unzipping Ace's shorts and pulled the older brother's cock out.

Ace nearly growled at the touch. In all honesty, if Luffy hadn't of said what he did, chances are he would've given in anyhow. He was on the edge with just watching Luffy...

"Fuck!" Ace hissed through his clenched teeth, the hand that remained on Luffy's head becoming entangled with the boy's hair the moment he felt Luffy take him inside his warm, welcoming mouth.

Christ did that feel good. So, so damn good.

Luffy only had the head of Ace's member in his mouth, sucking on it and occasionally moving his tongue over the slit as his hand stroked along the shaft, and right now Ace felt as if he was to go insane.

"L-Luffy..." Ace choked out, pulling at the other's hair and he couldn't help himself but to thrust into Luffy's mouth... Going in deeper had him wanting to just scream.

Luffy moved his hand off Ace's shaft, and took the older as far in as he could, moaning softly.

Ace lost it.

With one look down to Luffy, and the vibrations sent through him, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"God... Damn..." Ace grunted, releasing into the younger's mouth.

Luffy swallowed it down with one gulp, licking what remained on the tip off before pulling away. Then he licked over his lips, getting what had managed to drip out.

"Was I good?" Luffy asked, staring up at Ace for his praise.

"Geez... Yea..." That's all Ace could think of to say. His mind was suddenly blank.

"YAY! Now big brother gets to take care of me!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly.

Ace shook his head, his gaze falling back down to Luffy. "Hm?"

"I wanna feel good too!" Luffy said in a bit of a whiny tone.

"Oh, right... You have earned it." Ace tucked his cock back into his shorts, before sitting down, becoming level with Luffy. "C'mere." He wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist, pulling the boy into his lap.

Luffy whimpered low at the brief friction between Ace's shorts and his sensitive rump.

And for a moment in time, Ace almost felt bad for what he did. ALMOST. Yet, the next time he came back, he'd do it all over again with new tricks in mind. There was no room for guilt, only painful fun.

Ace reached between them, taking Luffy's cock into his hand and began to stroke him quickly.

Luffy groaned, reaching past Ace's hand, down to his balls, tugging at them.

Ace allowed him, just the same as he allowed Luffy to lean down and kiss him, finally. Another thing they only done.

Ace never let anyone else kiss him on the lips, although they have tried, and God how Smoker has tried time and time again. But Luffy - the idiot he loved - was the ONLY one allowed to do this. It was a sacred thing shared between just them and has been that way since their childhood.

Luffy's tongue licked over Ace's lips, and the older gladly accepted him in.

Luffy moaned into Ace's mouth, as Ace's tongue lazily wrestled with his and the man's hand switched from stroking him, to rubbing around the head of his cock. It wouldn't be long now. Luffy could feel his release coming, although this time it felt slightly different, more intense.

Luffy pulled away from his kiss, taking in air.

"A-Ace" He hissed.

Ace leaned in close to Luffy's neck, now kissing along the sweaty skin, as he sped up the strokes of his hand, and the other went to pull at one of the clamps still on Luffy's nipple.

"Cum for me little brother." Ace whispered into the younger's ear, before kissing along his jaw line.

A growl escaped Luffy's throat, as his free hand gripped onto Ace's shoulder in a tight hold.

"Ace, gah... AH!"

And there it was, Luffy's pleasured moan as he came onto Ace's hand and coated both their stomachs in the process.

Luffy was left panting and speechless.

That was by far the strongest orgasm he's felt yet.

Ace couldn't help but smirk as he looked up to his brother, seeing the satisfaction written all over his face as Luffy took in deep breaths of air.

"See, trust little brother... You know what I do to you will always lead to greater things." Ace said, as he unclipped the clamps from Luffy, and then reached down moving the younger's hand away from his balls, to take care of the string.

"Can I get dressed now?" Luffy asked once Ace was finished, and he attempted to wiggle out of Ace's hold.

"Mm... No... I like you better without your clothes on." Ace answered, pulling him back close against him.

"But what if the others come back soon?" Luffy asked, tilting his head.

"We can lie to them..." Ace trailed off with a smile, then placed another kiss to Luffy's lips. "Right, my good boy?"

"I don't know..." Luffy answered, unsure. He didn't like misleading his friends.

"Come on Lu, do it for me?" Ace asked, and his lips were still lingering close to Luffy's.

Luffy sighed softly, before giving a smile. "Okay, for you."

"But we should at least get cleaned up." Ace mentioned.

"No problem!" Luffy exclaimed, stretching out his arm to retrieve one of the towels within the room. He then retracted his arm back and began to clean the both of them off.

Afterwards, Luffy threw the towel to the side carelessly.

"I'm hungry." He stated, his stomach growling soon after.

"Well... That pesky cook of yours keeps a lock on the fridge..." Ace trailed off.

"Doesn't matter! I sneaked extra from breakfast. Got it stashed away in the bedroom!" Luffy grinned.

"Well alright!" Ace returned his grin, and stood up, bringing Luffy with him. "Lead the way."

Luffy nodded, walking ahead of Ace, paying no mind as to why Ace wanted him to be the one in front.

Ace could've easily just went there himself. He's been here enough times to know the ship inside and out, yet, he simply just wanted to be behind Luffy to take in the view the boy unknowingly offered.

* * *

So uh, I love me them reviews... Leave 'em please?


End file.
